


You Fit with Me

by TrueIllusion



Series: Slices of Life in Schitt's Creek [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueIllusion/pseuds/TrueIllusion
Summary: David asks a question that prompts an honest, intimate conversation. Fluff and comfort ensue.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Slices of Life in Schitt's Creek [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852009
Comments: 26
Kudos: 185
Collections: Schitty Friends Gift Exchange 2020





	You Fit with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tailor1971](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor1971/gifts).



> Happy holidays, my friend! <3 I hope you enjoy this little slice of life with our two favorite boys and that it fulfills what you were hoping for when you submitted your prompt.
> 
> Prompt: I knew I loved you when...

“When did you know?”

David’s words were little more than a whisper in the dim light, stilling the motion of Patrick’s fingers as they carded through wavy strands of dark hair atop the head resting on his chest. It was a comforting weight that never failed to warm him from the inside out, and Patrick’s favorite way to end the day, settling into a peaceful slumber with his husband, limbs tangled and bodies still glistening with sweat as they lay together in the afterglow.

Patrick hummed as he reached down to wrap his fingers around David’s, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of David’s head. “Know what?”

A few seconds passed, the quiet ticking of the clock on the bedside table the only sound in the room until David spoke again, his voice somehow even softer this time.

“That you…” David paused and inhaled a slow breath. “That you loved me.”

“What?” Patrick’s brow furrowed as he tried unsuccessfully to get a good look at David’s face despite the awkward angle, hoping for a clue to help him understand why David was asking -- to see if his expression was one of simple curiosity or anxious doubt.

“When did you know that you loved me?” David repeated, just as softly, and this time Patrick could hear the unsteadiness in David’s voice that always came along with questions to which he didn’t really want the answers.

“David, you know I love you more than anyone else in the world, right?” Patrick shifted, sliding out from under his husband as he propped himself up on one elbow, still trying to read David’s face.

David bit his lip, his eyes trained upward. “I know. I just… I guess I’m curious. That’s all.”

Patrick took a breath, pushing down the myriad of questions that were already rising to the surface as he wondered what had brought this on, and why David’s words and his body language still didn’t quite align. “Okay,” he said slowly, his fingers finding their way back to David’s. “Well, I think I _knew_ when I decided to sing to you at our first open mic night.”

David hummed and nodded, his gaze still fixed on some far-off point. This time, though, there was a softness in David’s eyes that hadn’t been there a few seconds before, making him appear more thoughtful than uneasy, which spurred Patrick to continue.

“There is a small part of me, though, that I think knew on that first day,” he said, brushing his thumb over David’s knuckles. “I’d never met anyone quite like you before… I’m not sure I knew what to think. But I did know that I couldn’t get you out of my head. And then you called me, and I couldn’t bring myself to pick up because I was… I guess I was afraid I’d say something stupid.”

“And yet somehow that hadn’t stopped you from teasing me mercilessly earlier that day.” The corner of David’s lips quirked upward in a barely-concealed smile.

“Another confirmation that a part of me knew I loved you.” A fond smile spread over Patrick’s face at the memory of the day he’d met the unicorn of a man who turned his entire world upside down. “Anyway, I… I had a lot to figure out. But yeah, I think I already knew. I just wasn’t quite ready to wrap my head around it yet.”

Patrick watched as David seemed to take it all in, his lower lip once again caught between his teeth. Silence settled between them for several seconds as Patrick studied his husband, still wondering what was going on inside David’s head. Gently, he brought their joined hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to David’s knuckles before letting go and moving his hand to David’s chest, fingers starting to trace a random pattern in the way that he often did when he knew David needed comfort -- the simple reassurance of touch. A wordless way to say, _I’m here, I love you, and I’m listening_.

“Did you know today was the anniversary of the day we became business partners?” David’s voice was soft and low as his eyes finally met Patrick’s, a swirl of conflicting emotions clearly present in his gaze. “The day you told me you were gonna get the money.”

“I did.” Patrick exhaled as his fingers continued to wander over David’s chest, feeling the subtle rise and fall with each breath, punctuated by the rhythmic thrum of David’s heartbeat. “I didn’t know if you did, though. I mean, it hasn’t really been a thing that we celebrated.”

“Yeah,” David whispered. “I know. I just…” He paused and took a breath, hesitating. “Sometimes I like to go back in my journal, to see… where my head was, I guess. I’ve had a million different therapists tell me that’s not a good idea, that the purpose of the journal is to write it down and let it go, but I think… sometimes I just need the reminder.”

Patrick gave David a few beats of space and silence, twining their fingers together between them.

“Sometimes I just wonder how it all happened. That you fell in love with me. That you stayed.”

“David, it happened because you’re _you_. Because you’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met, and I can’t get enough of everything you are. I can’t imagine a future without you… and I don’t want to.”

David blinked, a shy smile playing at his lips. “Okay, so that’s _definitely_ the most beautiful thing anyone’s ever said to me,” he whispered, voice thick, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

“I mean every word.” Patrick leaned in for a kiss, lingering a few seconds longer than usual before pulling away, a teasing grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. “So, what about you? When did _you_ know?”

David was quiet for a few seconds, looking away for a moment before settling his gaze firmly on Patrick’s. “After the barbecue. When I realized that I didn’t really want to imagine a future without you, either.” He paused, looking down, and when he spoke again, his voice was even softer still. “But now, I think… I think maybe it was earlier than that, and I just didn’t know what it was… or maybe I couldn’t let myself believe it. I’ve always been _too much_ or _not enough_ , and there was never anything in between. Never any place that I just _fit_.”

“You fit with me, David Rose.” Patrick pressed a soft kiss to David’s temple before lying down next to his husband, tugging their bodies closer together as David’s head once again found its way to Patrick’s chest. As much as Patrick wished he could take away every hurt in David’s past, he knew he couldn’t -- all he could do was make sure the present was the best it could be, by showing David he was seen. Loved. That they belonged together. That Patrick couldn’t imagine spending his life with anyone else.

“I love you,” he whispered, his fingers tangling in David’s hair, gently massaging his scalp.

David let out a soft sigh, his body relaxing against Patrick’s as his eyes drifted closed. “Love you too.”


End file.
